I'm Still Here
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: When the Sheriff leaves Stiles to defend for himself, things don't go so well. So Melissa and Scott take Stiles under their wings.
1. Chapter 1

_And what, do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no, I'm a man. You can't take me, and throw me away._

* * *

How are people going to react to something like this? My dad leaving me to defend for myself? What am I meant to do?

I'm 17, I can't go to school AND get a job. I can't pay bills! I just-I can't do this!

I can't afford to eat, I've lost 7 kilos! The water got cut off because I couldn't pay the bills, so when it's dark, I use my neighbour's garden hose. And I'm living off candle light. But what's going to happen when the candles melt away?

Scott keeps looking at me like I'm broken or something, he doesn't know my dad has disappeared, but he knows something's up. His eyes full off worry. I don't want him to worry. I can take care of myself... I just need to drop out of high school.

So I did.

"You'll be serving people, you'll also get taught how to use the coffee machine. It's pretty simple once you know how to use it." The boss told me.

He walked away and I heard the door bell chime. My first customer.

"Hello, how can I help yoooooou- ahh, Scott. How are you?" I bit the inside of my cheek.

"You dropped out? What the hell, Stiles!" He yelled.

"Scott, keep your voice down, you'll get me fired." I whispered to him.

"Good! I hope I do! Then you can come back to school and graduate!" He snapped.

"Mr. Stilinski?" The boss called me over.

I gave Scott a quick glare than walked over to the boss.

I throw my apron onto the counter and walk out the door, Scott high on my heals.

"Thanks a lot, Scott! You're a friggan jerk!" I snapped at him.

"Just tell me what's wrong. Why the hell did you drop out?"

"He left! Okay? He said I have to start being a man, then my dad left me."

Scott stared at me shocked.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!"

I shrug.  
"And say what? I'm not good enough for my own father to even stick around me?"

Scott looked at me.  
"You're amazing, Stiles."

We walked to my jeep and Scott got in as well... Without my permission.

I tried starting the car, it wouldn't start. No petrol. I can't even afford freaken petrol!

I bash my head on the steering wheel and let out a sob. Scott gets out of the car and opens the driver's door.

Scott rubs my back.  
"Common, come with me."

"No." I snapped.

Scott grabs my arm, dragging me out of my car and into his. I sat in his passenger seat, still sobbing.

I didn't realised we had even started driving until Scott put his hand on my shoulder and we were parked outside of his house.

"Come on." He said.

I sighed and got out of the car.  
"Mum!" Scott yelled.

Melissa stuck her head out of lounge room.

"What's wrong, boys?" She asked worriedly.

Scott looked at me and I shook my head. As if to say 'don't tell her'. But Scott sighed.

"The sheriff left and hasn't been home in nearly 3 months. The water and electricity have been disconnected and he hasn't been eating." Scott said.

He looks at me and I shake me head. Fuck you, Scott, Fuck you.

Melissa stepped closer to me and put her hands on my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

"Why don't you have a shower, Stiles. You can stay here."

I nod.

"Thank you."  
I said it, but I didn't mean it. I said I didn't want help, so I'm not going to be thankful for something I didn't want.

Scott handed me a clean town and I went to the bathroom.

After my shower, I made my way down the stairs, stopping when I heard Mister McCall.

"-sn't been at work and now you're telling me he hasn't even been at home either? What about his son?"

Melissa sighed.

"THAT'S why I called you here. Stiles has been taking care of himself for the past 3 months. Can you and Scott go around and grab his stuff before it gets dark, please?"

"Well, I don't know if I can allow a parentless child to stay here. He needs to go to a family member or a home."

"Scott and I ARE family to him! He's my son! He WILL be staying here." She fought back.

I heard agent McCall sigh.

"Alright, come on, Scott."

Scott nodded. Following his dad out the front door.

Melissa sighed and look up the stares, noticing me.

"Hey Stiles. Wanna help me with dinner? Satay chicken?" She smiled.

As angry as I was, as much as I wanted to tell her to stay out of my life and mind her own business, I couldn't say that to her, she's like a mum to me.

I smile and nod,  
"I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

When Scott and Mister McCall returned, they had majority of my things. Clothes, school stuff, things I'll be needing. I helped take all the stuff to Isaac's room, he won't be home for a few weeks, he needs to do wolfy things with Derek, so for the time being, I'll be staying in his room.

"Thank you." I said as I took the box off Scott.

I sat down on the bed and took the photo off the top of the box, it was a photo of mum, dad and me.

Scott sat next to me.  
"You'll be alright. Mum will look after you."

I wiped away the few tears I had in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and pulled himself and me against the headboard, my head in his chest.

"We have to put up a missing persons report. His own son doesn't even know where he is!"

I heard the male voice from the hallway.

"I'm going to go to the station to do some research on his whereabouts there." Mister McCall grab his keys yelled a quick 'I'm be back later ' and left.

I try to sit up, but, Scott tightening his arms around me and rested his head on mine.

"You alright Scott?" I ask.

Scott let out a whimper. I'm not sure how long we were like this for until Melissa knocked on the door.  
"Yeah?" Scott said in response.

She opened the door.  
"I'd hate to break this up." She said with a smile, pointing to us hugging.  
"But, dinner is ready." She then walked back to the dinning room.

Scott sat up, pulling me up too. He looks at me worriedly. I shake my head.  
"Don't worry about me, Scott, I'm fine." I lied.

He tilted his head to the side and looked at me.

"Common, Scottie, satay chicken?" I smile weakly.

Scott sighed and jumped off the bed, I follow Idly.

I was at the McCall house for two and a half months, I had finally gotten my genuine smile back again. It was like a sleep-over every night. Some nights, Isaac and I would crash in Scott's room after watching a movie, or Scott would do the same. Isaac came back from Derek's a few weeks after I moved in. We share the same room... and the same bed, it doesn't seem to bother either of us, I kind of enjoy the company. Everything was good until _he_ came a-knockin'.

"Where the hell is my son!" He grunted, banging loudly on the door. his voice slurred.

"Linden! What the HELL are you doing here! We haven't heard from you in nearly six months! Where HAVE you been?" I heard Melissa yell at my dad.

I curl my arms around my knees and look at the time on my phone.  
2:17am, what is he doing here?

Isaac whimpers and curls up by my side. His chin resting on the back of my neck. Scott bolts into the room and looks at me. His eyes wide.

"Stiles-"  
"It's okay, Scott. I'm fine." I smiled.

"Linden! Go home! You're drunk! No I will not get him, he's MY child now." I heard Melissa yell.

Scott scampered out of the room and I heard him yelling at my dad too. Isaac whimpered and lifted his hand and wiped away my tears, I hadn't even realised I was crying.

"I'm a'right, Isaac." I say, giving him a reassuring smile.

Scott now starts in on the arguing. I stand up, grab my phone, putting on one if Isaac's cardigans and my shoes, making my way towards the door.

"Stiles?" Isaac whispers.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." I say, still crying.

Isaac shakes his head.  
"Come back to bed, Stiles. Don't go."

I ignore him and walk up behind Scott and Melissa.

"Ready to go, Dad?" I ask bravely.

"Stiles!" Melissa and Scott squeal in unison.

"Thanks for everything, mu-Melissa. I appreciate it. Thanks Scott, I'll see you tomorro-"

Dad dragged me to the car, I got in the drivers seat. I look in the re-view mirror, at my family. How could I do this to them? They gave me a place to live when I was in trouble, and I back-stabbed them!

"That wanker, McCall, dragged me back here. Told me I should take care of my responsibilities."

"He's just doing his job, dad." I groan, frustratedly.

He glares at me, for what seemed like forever! Maybe I shouldn't have gotten out of that bed. I should have listened to Isaac and stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't slept at all that night, I was too busy getting yelled at, pushed and kicked.

"You went to THEM! You were meant to look after yourself NOT going to live with people!" Dad drew him arm back and slapped me across the face.

"Next time I say for you to take care of yourself, you better not go running back to them!" He yelled in my face.

"Now get to school before I kick your ass!" He yelled, kicking me in the stomach as I got up.

My fuel tank was full in the car, dad go it towed to the closest petrol station this morning. I got to school and just sat in the drivers seat, taking deep breaths, trying to stop the panic from rising. Isaac and Scott tapped on the window. Both frowning at me. I give them a reassuring smile, but Isaac opens the door and cups my face.

"What happened?" He asked frantically, rubbing his thumb over the bruise on my cheek. I shake my head out of his grip.

"I'm fine." I lied. Scott moved Isaac out of the way and pushed me lightly into the passenger seat.

"Isaac, get in." He ordered.

Isaac jumped over Scott's lap and jumped in the backseat. He put his hand on my shoulder for comfort. I didn't question where we were going. But I was curious.

15 minutes later we pulled up to the old-burnt down hale house. Derek was standing on the veranda watching us pull up. I gulped and looked to Scott. He ignored my glances and got out of the car, Isaac followed.

Derek walked to the car and opened my door. He held out his hand and sighed. I stared at his extended hand then back up to his face. When I didn't take his hand he leant over me, unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled me out of the car. I stepped back, being this close to Derek hale makes me feel a little...scared.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Derek looked to Scott and Isaac, them back at me.

"Scott told me everything that happened. And you are not going back to him. We talked to Melissa about you staying with them for a while." He frowned.

"I-I can't leave him, Derek. He's my Dad." I say softly.

"The rest of the pack is at your house now, packing up your stuff." Scott said.

"You-you can't just do that!" I snapped.

The rest of the day was spent talking out a plan about my lifestyle. When they had decided everything, they came to me. Derek took a seat beside me.

"So, you're going to live with Scott for a while, until this house gets re-built, then the whole pack will live under this roof, including you."

I went to protest but he held up his hand.

"No, you don't have a say. All your stuff will be here shortly. Go back to Scott's and get some rest. That's an order." He said, standing up.

"Scott?" I looked to him. He smiled at me and helped me stand up, pulling me into a hug.

"Come on." He said, dragging me to the car. When we got back to Scott's, I lied down on what used to be, and I guess, what it is again, mine and Isaac's bed. Isaac laid next to me.

"Welcome home." He smiled.

I was woken, what, I'm guessing was a few hours later by my phone going off. Dad. I gulp and press the 'Answer' button.

"Hey Dad." I said trying to keep the sleepiness out of my voice.

My eyes fell on Isaac who was next to me, his big puppy-looking eyes staring at me. I give him a smile and wipe his fringe off of his forehead.

"Yeah, no I'm- I'm at a friends house. No, not Scott's. A different friend." I lied.

Scott comes into the room moments later and stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was mouthing the words 'hang up', to me.

I was about to flip him off when my phone was snatched out of my hand and I heard the hang up tone. Isaac then chucked my phone at Scott who was smirking.

"Guys, that not funny! That's my Dad!" I yelled.

Scott snorted. "Yeah, some dad he is, Stiles. He'll just leave you again." He said before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

At dinner time I picked at my food, I wasn't feeling hungry, but Isaac had made such a nice meal. I sighed, putting down my fork and forcing a yawn.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed." I said standing up and walked to the room. I flopped onto the bed and groaned into my pillow.

I wanted things to go back to normal. I wish dad never left. I hate the way my friends would look at me, with pity and sorrow. The door opened and two bodies laid on either side of me.

I sighed deeply.

"What?" I grumbled.

"We're just worried." Isaac whimpered, trying to morph his body into mine, while running his fingers through my hair.

Scott put his hand on my stomach, stroking it slightly in a comforting manner. I was so relaxed I started to drift off to sleep.

I woke up gasping for breath I open my eyes to see Scott and Isaac hovering over me. I pushed them back in panic. I grip my chest and took deep breaths.

"You alright?" Scott asked.

He looked to me then suddenly to Isaac. Both of them frown and look at me with pity. Isaac bit his lip and looked away.

"What is it?" I ask once I calmed down.

Scott shook his head.

"It's nothing, buddy, you should get some sleep." He said, putting his hand on my cheek.

I slap his hand away and tried to sit up. And that's when I felt it, the wetness on my pyjama pants.

The first thing that ran thro my head was 'Who the hell spilt their glass of water?' ...but it wasn't water...

Embarrassed tears make their way to my eyes and I panicked. I quickly got up and run out of the room. Ignoring when my name was called several times.

I slammed the bathroom door behind me and lock it. I hear Isaac whimpering and Scott telling him to calm down. I hear one pair of footsteps walk away.

"Stiles, it's alright. You had a nightmare, that can happen. It used to happen to me all the time." Isaac whispered to me through the door.

"Just-come out when you're ready, okay?" He said before I hear him leave too.

I watch the clock on the bathroom wall. I stay, locked in the bathroom for 13 minutes and 52 seconds.

I sigh and unlock the door. 'I need to change my pyjama pants, then I'll change the sheets and apologise to the two wolves.' But as I get closer to the door I heard three voices. Scott and Isaac, and the other one is staticky, but sounds like Derek.

I tiptoed to the door to confirm my suspicion, Derek was on the phone, on loud speaker.

"He pissed himself?" I hear Derek ask.

He sounded disgusted. Why the hell would they tell everyone?

Isaac turns to me and elbows Scott.

"What?" Scott snaps to Isaac before following Isaac's gaze.

"Oh, shi- Stiles?" He started.

I blink the tears away and frown.

"Thanks Scott." I said before grabbing the first pair of pyjama pants I found. I take a shower then laid down in Melissa's bed.

I hope she won't mind.

I fell asleep and woke up to our names being called.  
"Scott? Stiles? Isaac? Helllllooo boys?" Melissa called.

Scott groaned from beside me and rolled over.  
"What, mum?" He yelled out to her.

Her footsteps pattered lightly on the creaky stairs and she walked into the room. Smiling and letting out a soft laugh when she saw us.

"You three always seem to look so cute. But what the hell are you doing in my bed, when your bed is perfectly fine?"

"It's comfier?" Scott shrugged.

Melissa nodded her head.  
"So it is." She smiled.

"But, sorry boys, I just had a thirteen hour shift, I'm having a shower then collapsing in my bed, so when I come back, you boys better be out of there."

"Yes, Mum." We all said in unison, without thinking.

I realised what I said and looked at her, she had a big smile on her face. Unshed tears in her eyes.

"I love you boys." She said before walking into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning back in my bed with Isaac. I remembered last night. The whole 'I pissed my pants because of a fucking nightmare!'

What 17 year old wets the friggan bed?! To make it worse, Scott and Isaac told Derek! So now Derek knows and he sounded so disgusted!

I barried my face into my pillow and whimpered. I heard Isaac yawn and stretch. I rolled over to look at him. Damn, I have to admit, he looks so cute in the mornings. His cheeks are always flustered, his hair is a lot curlier. He's just adorable.

"Morning." He smiled tiredly to me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged back.

"You a'right?" He asked.

I nod. I felt so embarrassed about last night, I just needed comfort. A few minutes past when I hear voices in the hallway. Scott and... Derek? Please tell me you're kidding me?

The door creaked open and Scott jumped on the bed.

"Come on, guys. Get up. Isaac we need to... Cook..." Scott eye balled Isaac.

Way to be obvious, Scott...

Isaac was confused at first then nodded hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah. That..." He got off the bed and followed Scott out the door.

I tried following but Derek put him arm across the door frame so I couldn't get passed. I gulp.

"What do you want, Derek?" I asked embarrassingly, avoiding looking at him.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that, you know. I was just surprised. I'm sorry." I looked up at Derek who was looking at me and I nodded.

"You alright?" He asked.

I nodded.  
"Yeah. What 17 year old does that tho." It was a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway.

"One with a good reason. What did you dream about?" He asked softly.

"That doesn't matter. Can we not talk about it, please?" I mumbled.

Derek sighed and made me sit on the bed, he sat beside me.

"You can talk to me, Stiles. I can't guarantee I'll always know what to say, but I'll always listen. I promise." He said putting his hand on my thigh.

I nod and smile.  
"Thanks Derek."

"You're welcome. Now, ready for breakfast? Scott and Isaac are burning the food." He chuckled.

I sat at the table and looked at the three wolves scoffing down their food. Thank god it was Saturday!

"What are we gonna do today?" Isaac asked In between mouthfuls of food.

Scott shrugged, and Derek swallowed what was in him mouth.

"Build the pack house." He smiled.

"All of us?" I asked.

Derek nodded.  
"Yeah, well, we'll all be living there so we should all contribute to re-building it."

"Sweet as." I nod.

Later that morning, we stood at the hale house, we got given certain 'tasks' to do. Isaac and I were stuck ripping up the old floor, and nailing down the new one.

"This is so much harder than it looks." I complain, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

Isaac agreed.

"Lunch is here!" Lydia yelled excitedly from the front doorway, that no longer had a door.

I sniffed the air and got a big whiff of lunch.

Mmmm. Fish and chips!


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later, the house was finally done. And everyone had just settled into the house.

"How does it feel to be living here?" Derek said walking up to me. I forced a smile.

"Yeah, great." I lied, hoping Derek didn't pick up my fib.

I didn't want to move in here. I just wanted to go home with my Dad. He may have done something mean, but it's not like it was wrong or anything, nobody got hurt.

"You alright?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nod.  
"Yeah, fine." I mumbled.  
"I'm just, going to go out for a while."

The whole pack stopped what they were doing to look at me. I gulped and fingered the keys in my pocket.

"I'll be back later." I said before running out the door, slamming it behind me.

Seven and a half minutes later, I arrived at a small café. I looked around and spotted the person I came here to see.

I smiled and walked over and sat across from him.

"Hey, Dad, how you doing?" I smiled.

He smiled weakly at me.  
"I'm alright, son. How've you been?"

I nod.  
"Yeah alright."

I sigh and tell him the reason I wanted to meet up with him.  
"I want to move back in with you."

We talked for a while until the door chimed and someone grabbed my arm. I looked up to see a pissed off Scott and jackson.

"What the hell are you doing here." Jackson growled.

"J-Jackson?!, Scott?! Why are you here?" I asked nervously.

"Derek told us to keep an eye on you." Jackson said, pulling me roughly out of the seat.

"Ow! Jackson!" He bare his teeth at me. An unspoken 'keep your mouth shut'.

I gulp and turn to my dad.

"I'll cya around, Dad." I mumble.

I didn't hear his reply before I was dragged out of the cafe. Jackson got my car keys out of my pocket and unlocked my car.

"You drive him home in his car and I'll drive my car." Jackson said to Scott, practically throwing me in the front seat of the Jeep.

Scott nodded, catching my keys Jackson threw at him. When we reversed out of the car park. Scott took a quick glance at me.

"You shouldn't be seeing him, stiles."

"It's none of your business, Scott." I groan and roll my eyes.

"Like hell it isn't." He growled back.

We pulled up to the house, Jackson was already back, probably already dobbing on me. Straight away I walked in the door Derek was in my face growling.

"Are you serious, Stiles?! Are you friggan serious?!"

I clear my throat and step back. I try to grab Scott's hand as he tried to walk away. When I find his hand I hold it tightly. He knew I was scared. What? Derek is an intimidating guy!

"Derek, maybe you should back off." Scott glared. He pushed Derek away and dragged me up the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, get some sleep." Scott smiles, stripping to put his pyjamas on.

I start stand up to go to my own room, just to be held back down.

"It's alright, buddy, you can stay in here tonight."

"Thanks." I flop backwards onto the bed.

"Move over, you're not the only one sleeping in here tonight." He smiled.

I smile and roll over.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Ahh, yeah, sure, what movie?"

"One you always nag me to watch." He laughed, holding up Star Wars.

I shake my head.  
"About time!" I said taking off my shoes, socks and pants, snuggling into Scott's bed.

"I don't want you to leave here." Scott whispered to me once he jumped in the bed, wriggling his arm under my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just getting comfortable." He replied.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up suddenly the next morning, still wrapped up in Scott's arms. I could hear arguing down stairs. Scott was already awake, he was listening to the conversation as well.

"What's going on?" I asked sleepily.

Scott shrugged.

"Just Derek and Jackson arguing, what else?" He chuckled.

Well, them two were ALWAYS arguing.

"About what?" I ask.

"Not important." Scott shrugged.

I nod. I roll out of Scott's grasp.

"Well, I had a good sleep, how about you?" Scott asked smiling.

I yawn.

"Yeah, better than what I've had recently."

Scott frowned.

"I want to talk about last night." He said seriously.

I shook my head.

"I don't."

"Stiles, look, I'm sorry. It's just, I think it's a bad-"

I cut him off.

"Bad what? A bad idea, to live back with my dad? The man who raised me?" I snapped.

"The man who left you!" Scott snapped back.

"Screw you, Scott." I said as I jumped out of the warm bed, putting on my pants from yesterday.

I flung open the door and nearly ran into Isaac.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

I regretted it almost instantly when he whimpered and walked away. I shook my head.

"Stilinski." Was the first thing I received when I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Jackson..." I said back to the prick.

"How was your sleep?" Derek asked me. He looked more annoyed than he usually does, probably because of me.

My heart skipped a beat. I seem to be disappointing a lot of people lately. Both Derek and Jackson looked at me.

I cleared my throat and grabbed a glass of water. I set my empty glass on the bench, in a certain spot, to tell the others it was my cup.

I look out the back window. Scott and Isaac were both already outside, both shirtless and fighting... Well... Training. You could tell by peters facial expressions he was frustrated with the two. Hell if I know what he's saying tho.

"Did you want something to eat?" Derek asked me.

I look to him. Then back outside. I shake my head.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." I mumble.

I heard the chair creak, where Jackson was sitting. And a hand rested on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I groan.

He sighed heavily. I turned around to see Derek frowning.

"I'm... Sorry about the way I reacted last night. It's just - we're pack, we have to stick together. All of is. We're safer under this roof." He stepped towards me and rested his hand on my hip.

I looked at his hand in confusion.

"Stiles?" Derek whispered worriedly.

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah - but, Derek... He's my dad. I can't just abandon him." My eyes welled up with tears.

"I just- I want to go home." I started to sob. How embarrassing. I was sobbing into the chizzled chest of Derek. Derek freakin' Hale.

"You're alright." Derek soothed.

I heard footsteps come towards the kitchen and held Derek tighter. Everyone's going to judge me. Think I'm weaker then they originally thought.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" I heard Scott panic.

I was removed from Derek's shoulder and embraced by Scott.

"I just- I wanna go-" I cringed, hoping no more sobs would take over my body.

"Stiles! Breath!" Scott said lifting my head so he could look at my face.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and dragged me threw the audience that has come to see my break down.

"Move, Jackson!" Scott snapped.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, McCall." Jackson groaned.

"Then move!" Scott huffed.

Scott pulled me into my room.

"You need to calm down, Stiles. Your heartbeat is REALLY fast."

My eyes shifted nervously around the room. My chest was really tight and my head felt like it was going to explode. Maybe I didn't want to breathe.

"Stiles this isn't funny! Breathe! Your lips are turning blue!" I could see just how scared he was.

My dad knew how to help me through panic attacks and break downs. I take a deep breath. The pressure in my head and chest was released.

"That's great, Bud." Scott sighed in relief. He laid me down on my bed.

I felt exhausted. I needed sleep.

"Th'ks." I mumbled before dozing off.


End file.
